


i want to feel you in my bones

by linnhe



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because <a href="https://honingpoes.tumblr.com/tagged/muscles">muscled ladies</a>. i listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU">Meg Myers - Desire (Hucci Remix)</a> (also where i got the fic title), written for the <a href="http://linnhe.tumblr.com/post/141929868199/shinee-authors-30-day-fic-challenge">SHINee Author’s 30 Day Fic Challenge</a> and the <a href="http://linnhe.tumblr.com/post/141930066159/polyquest">Polyquest Challenge</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because [muscled ladies](https://honingpoes.tumblr.com/tagged/muscles). i listened to [Meg Myers - Desire (Hucci Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU) (also where i got the fic title), written for the [SHINee Author’s 30 Day Fic Challenge](http://linnhe.tumblr.com/post/141929868199/shinee-authors-30-day-fic-challenge) and the [Polyquest Challenge](http://linnhe.tumblr.com/post/141930066159/polyquest)

“that’s it, gwiboonie,” taeyeon is murmuring into her ear, in between licking and nibbling her ear lobe. when taeyeon suggested gwiboon join her for a night out with her friends, this isn’t what she’d imagined.

first of all, taeyeon’s couple friends hadn’t been the couple she’d been anticipating. when taeyeon had described junghee and eunsook as ‘genuine and fun-loving’, gwiboon had pictured two slightly dorky, slightly over-enthusiastic women (she’d hesitated – meeting new people wasn’t her forte – but taeyeon had promised her she’d like them). but instead she’d been introduced to two slightly dorky, very buff women. until that moment, gwiboon hadn’t realized the affect a woman who could make the sleeves of her shirt swell up around her arms would have on her. which was as follows: it made her clit throb.

and second of all, they hadn’t gone out. instead they’d gone over to their apartment, gotten shitfaced, and stayed in.

“what’s the point?” junghee had slurred, every last one of her – admittedly, charming – teeth visible until she leaned too close for gwiboon to stare at them, “the only reason i wanted to go out was to seduce you through dance. but we can do that right here! eunsook, put on that band i love.”

‘seduce?!’ gwiboon had mouthed at taeyeon. she’d known the pair were poly, and she’d been looking forward to talking about it, because she’d slowly grown to suspect she was too. but at that moment, she’d realized taeyeon had been planning on throwing her in the deep end all along. what had made that piece of info particularly infuriating was knowing how right taeyeon was in thinking she could get away with it.

“it’s not a band,” eunsook had smiled from where she’d been laying sprawled out over the couch, “it’s a genre. it’s called chillstep. remember?”

“no,” junghee had grinned, and then music had begun playing and warm hands had enclosed gwiboon’s hips. she’d glared at taeyeon for the first minute or so – who had shrugged happily and continued focusing her attentions on eunsook – but then junghee looking up at her with those big, dewy eyes had started getting to her.

but now her pants are being pulled down and she’s not too sure if she’s ready for the make out session to evolve into whatever is brewing in eunsook and junghee’s eyes.

“uhn,” gwiboon replies unhelpfully, twisting her head so she can look at her friend. “taeyeonnie… i don’t think… i really don’t think…”

“do you want to stop?” taeyeon asks, no longer playful, “we can stop. all you need to do is say so.”

it’s endearing that her friend, despite being so drunk her eyes are permanently lidded and each word sounds like a struggle, still has her wellbeing as her first priority. she smiles at her. “no, that’s- that’s not it.” she lowers her voice to a whisper. “remember that weird thing i did to my pubes yesterday…”

“oh shit, _right_ ,” taeyeon whispers back, and then becomes instantly useless because she’s lost to a giggle fit. it’s too late anyways, judging by the tiny, two-fold gasp coming from her audience.

“that’s… that’s pink, alright,” eunsook offers weakly.

“i didn’t even know you could dye your pubes. doesn’t that burn?” junghee adds in, ogling gwiboon’s nether regions with raised eyebrows.

“well–”

“i love it,” eunsook decides empathically, interrupting gwiboon’s attempt to explain herself. then she promptly pushes junghee out of the way after announcing ‘me first’. gwiboon has never had anyone fight about eating her out before, and she watches with wide eyes as junghee retaliates, shoving eunsook off the couch altogether and enthusiastically burying her face between gwiboon’s legs.

“oh my gof,” she says, mouth full of clit, “your pubes smell like strawberries!”

if gwiboon wasn’t already red in the face, she is now. normally she’s nowhere near excited, like, the first fifteen minutes of being licked. but she was already aroused, and she’s drunk, and junghee knows what she’s doing, and _fuck her pecs are so nicely defined_. “that’s the scent of the, hah, dye… hah-! i’m sorry,” she replies, her hand clasped over her mouth.

“no mahn, i mwov it,” junghee murmurs happily, and then shuts up in favour of getting gwiboon off. taeyeon has joined eunsook on the floor in an attempt to dissuade her from exacting revenge, and is now straddling her lap, sliding her fingers through eunsook’s short cropped hair.

“hey, lady,” she says, using that gross flirting tone she always uses when she’s drunk. eunsook seems partial to it, though, her eyes disappearing into little half moons when she grins.

“hey. do you want… ?”

“yes,” taeyeon nods excitedly, and gwiboon wonders, through the haze of her orgasm building up, what the non-verbal part of the conversation is going to turn out to be (and also, how many times taeyeon has done this before).

it turns out to be a feeldoe. taeyeon kisses eunsook in between each piece of clothing she removes, hers and eunsook’s, until they’re both naked on the carpet. without her flowy dress, taeyeon looks even frailer compared to eunsook, but gwiboon finds she enjoys the contrast. her brow knits when taeyeon slides the girl end of the feeldoe into eunsook and eunsook makes a guttural noise of desire – she can feel it reverberating in her own stomach.

“you want that, baby?” junghee asks. she’s come up, the lower half of her face glistening in the dimmed lighting. gwiboon leans in and licks at the slick, giving consent with a voiceless ‘yeah’. junghee finds condoms a little too easily, alerting gwiboon to her bed partner’s popularity. but whatever, right? so this is going to be just fucking, nothing more. she can do that.

junghee gets her cock out, and lets gwiboon play with it a little bit, until the tip is glistening with precome. gwiboon is bucking her hips at this point, whining quietly every time she feels the wetness rubbing between her folds. it doesn’t help that her ears are ringing with the sounds of taeyeon getting properly fucked. she looks up at junghee, wetting her lips in the way she knows looks good. “please. i don’t want to wait anymore.”

junghee grins dazedly and plunges two fingers into her, the first time she’s penetrated gwiboon all evening. gwiboon makes a guttural sound – half surprised, half pleasured – and lets her legs fall open all the way. junghee keeps fingering her while she slides the condom on, and gwiboon breathes out something along the lines of ‘you’re amazing,’ because she can barely get a condom on even when she has use of both hands and a non-inebriated brain. to be fair, she hasn’t had much practice – junghee is her first trans experience. she doesn’t know what she was expecting exactly, but so far, it’s surprisingly run-of-the-mill: junghee is a gorgeous woman, one she really wants to sleep with. that’s a sentiment she’s known all her life.

she makes an exhilarated sound of happiness and pleasure when junghee finally pushes in, keeping one of her legs up in the air by hooking a hand behind her knee. then she stops thinking altogether, because junghee fucks as hard as she kisses, and it’s too nice to waste any more energy on thinking.

when junghee has come, she goes down on gwiboon again, and gets her off within seconds. gwiboon lifts her back up off the couch when the distinctive pleasure of release rolls through her, hardening her nipples and causing her to gasp for air. “hn-ah! fuck!” she curses, pushing junghee’s head away when she becomes oversensitive. she lets herself back onto the couch, feeling like her bones have jellied as she catches her breath. junghee is smiling another one of those all-teeth smiles at her, clearly very proud of herself.

“good?”

“yes,” gwiboon breathes out, a lazy grin spreading over her face, “so good. you’re really good at that.”

“i know,” junghee announces proudly, “eunsook tells me all the time.”

eunsook picks this moment to come with a shout, her fingers digging into taeyeon’s ass where she’s straddling her lap. taeyeon looks sweaty and content, pushing damp strands of hair away from her forehead while she throws gwiboon a wink. it’s a wink that says _told you you were going to like them_.


	2. bleach & tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally had a friend who would send that waffle thing because i'm belgian and waffles are my shit. written for [elle](http://taketaemtoyourleader.tumblr.com/) because their love for junghee could power our solar system probably?? i listened to [RIVKA - Swim High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9tTMwof1zY), [Mister Lies - Cleam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL2IFEgXp5A) and [Ghost Loft - Seconds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0n4dtroy7Y) (don't click on any of those if you don't like chillstep, it is all chillstep i am chillstep trash)

gwiboon is surprised when she receives the text message. but although it’s coming from an unknown number, she knows exactly who it’s from. there’s something unmistakable about the amount of grin emojis the message is littered with.

_hey! :D :D we were wondering if you’d like to see us again? :DD it’s cool if you don’t want to just tell me and i won’t bother you again :o_

some minutes later, a second and third text bubble join the first one, confirming her guess.

_oh shit i forgot to mention: this is junghee :D we slept together last week at my house. i saw your pink pubes :o :D_

_eunsook says i’m talking too much and i should shut up and give you a chance to respond so i’m going to do that now >:D once again don’t feel obliged we’re not creepy stalkers (as i’m typing this i realize this is something only a stalker would say probably but i swear! :ooo ask taeyeon. i mean we don’t leave her alone but she doesn’t want to be left alone. ok i think you get the picture eunsook says if i don’t stop typing now she’s going to take my phone away)_

gwiboon’s grin has become wider with each consecutive message. there’s something really disarming about the way junghee communicates in texts – it’s exceedingly true to life. based on the one night they spent together, she’d been assuming junghee had only been like that because of the drinking. she’d also assumed junghee was all about fucking around the maximum amount and wouldn’t be interested in meeting up again. it’s starting to look like she was wrong on both counts.

_i’d like to see you again. just you to begin with, i’m feeling a little overwhelmed. is that cool?_

_:D yes, totally! eunsook prefers meeting up with tae by herself most of the time, it’s not unusual for us or anything_

gwiboon grins and bites down on her thumb, trying to keep a low profile in this lunch queue she’s in. she can feel her co-worker’s stare digging holes into her back. minjung had always been too curious for her own good.

“is that your boyfriend?”

“no,” gwiboon replies with a suppressed smile – it sounds like a half-truth even to her own ears – while hurriedly typing out a response.

_okay, cool. let’s set up a date and time soon <6  
*i meant <3_

_i’m down with <6 too ;D_

she can’t suppress a giggle this time. the text doesn’t even make any sense, but is hilarious to her in this moment. she feels like she’s being filled with tiny bubbles, leaving her giddy. she quickly types up her reply before she has to get out her wallet to pay for her pre-packaged caesar salad. _so if you’re number six, who am i..?_

junghee’s response is immediate and she shoves her wallet back into her purse and her salad underneath her arm, eager to read.

_you wouldn’t be a number. you’d be a really weird symbol. like <#_

her co-worker is telling her the sauce is going to leak from the salad’s plastic container and ruin her coat, but she’s too focused on her conversation to acknowledge the warning beyond a grunt. _that makes me think of a waffle_

_do you want to go for waffles together? i love waffles_

she doesn’t wait for minjung to finish up paying for her salad, the way she does most days, instead quickly walking off and making herself scarce in the crowd outside. she won’t be able to continue this banter once she’s back at her desk, but she can talk to her colleague all day. priorities. _yes! i love waffles too :)_

_i know a really cute café where they serve pink waffles. i happen to have some insider information about you being partial to that colour, so… hehe_

gwiboon laughs out loud, transferring her salad to her purse when it almost slips to the ground. _that sounds awesome. this week? i’m free wednesday evening and sunday afternoon. also stop teasing me! i was being silly and curious. it really burned! and i already shaved it all, roots on pubes look exactly as ugly as you’re thinking_

she nearly bumps into a guy on the sidewalk and apologizes quickly, spending the couple of minutes needed to get back to her office building actually paying attention to where she’s going. once she’s arrived she immediately goes to the 16th floor ladies’ room, which she’s worked out is always the most deserted, making it her favourite place to sneak a cigarette once in a while. there’s three messages from junghee waiting for her when she has locked herself in the furthest stall on the end and plopped herself on the porcelain bowl. it feels like three little presents, each one making her happier than the last.

 _i can do wednesday. and i could never think of your pubes as ugly :)_  
_that was my attempt at paying you a compliment, by the way, in case that didn’t read correctly :D_  
_because i think you’re really hot :DDD waffle girl_

she opens up her salad and stabs the plastic fork it came with – which only seems to be really useful for accidentally cutting the inside of her mouth with – into a piece of cucumber, chewing it while she thinks up an appropriately witty response.

_lol i got it! guh i need some dirt on you too, i’m being teased too much in this conversation :)) i’ll be hitting up taeyeon later, i’m sure she has some terrifically embarrassing anecdotes_

junghee takes her time responding this time, and gwiboon uses the time to finish her salad, checking her messages several times throughout. she laughs when the reply comes through.

_jsyk, taeyeon is a deceitful minnie and you should disregard any and all dirt she has on us ;)_

_hahaha, i already know she lies like it’s a sport! n.n but i’ve learned to tell the difference between her truthful and her lying face. she’s actually pretty bad at something she likes doing so much? she has too many tells_

she uses the napkin to wipe her mouth and then actually uses the bathroom for good measure – might as well, now that she’s in here. there’s a final text from junghee waiting for her when she checks her phone on her way to her desk.

_i see i’m dealing with a wise woman. go forth and collect the dirt, i’ll be looking forward to your insults on wednesday :D <6_

she tactfully evades minjung’s comment on her flushed face when she takes a seat at her desk (“why are you blushing– did you get caught trying to sneak a cigarette again? it’s not like i don’t already know about your habit.”), and responds with a quick

_< #_


End file.
